Vampire Love Story
by Kirigaya Hirano
Summary: Bercerita tentang seorang ehhh buka bukan 5 orang vampire yang mencari darah suci...Ki-chan udah bilang Ki-chan gak pinter bikin summary.. dont like dont read, jangan lupa R&R M For Gore
1. Chapter 1

Fandom : Naruto

Pairing : SasuSaku,SaiHina,NejiTen,NaruIno,ShikaTema

Vampire Love Story By Ki-Chan

Naruto dan para tokohmya punya om Kishi khisi soal ujian *geplaked*

Vampire Love Story chapter 1

terlihat sebuah mobil yang berisikan 5 orang,yaitu pemimpin mereka,Sasuke Uchiha,diikuti sahabat dari kecil sang pemimpin Naruto Namikaze,lalu ada Sai Shimura,Neji Hyuuga dan yang terakhir ada Si Jenius Shikamaru Nara,kalian penasaran dengan mereka ini profil lengkapnya

Sasuke Uchiha

anak dari pasangan Fugaku dan mikoto Uchiha ini mempunyai seorang kakak bernama Itachi 23 juli 19xx konoha ini mempunyai banyak fans,tetapi fansnya sendiri tidak mengetahui siapa dia sebenarnya.

Naruto Namikaze

Anak dari pasangan MInato dan Kushina Namikaze ini lahirr pada 10 oktober 19xx Konoha,mempunyai peliharaan rubah berekor sembilan bernama Kyuubi yang siap menyerangmu disaat kau memiliki fans yang tidak kalah banyak dari seperti sasuke fansnya juga tidak mengetahui siapa dia sebenarnya

Sai Shimura

Untuk Sai dia sangat misterius yang bisa diketahui darinya hanya dia seorang pelukis handal dan juga karyanya sudah mendunia walaupun dia masih terbilang belia.

Shikamaru Nara

Anak dari pasangan Nara Shikaku dan NAra youshino ini terbilang sangat jenius dengan IQ diatas pernah berdebat dengan sorang aktivis yang memiliki IQ tinggi,tebak siapa yang menang ? ya Shika lah pemenangnya.

Neji Hyuuga

Anak dari pasangan Hizashi Hyuuga dan Hasanaru Hyuuga ini sangat misterius seperti Sai,fansnya juga tidak kalah banyak dari SAsuke yeah sifatnya juga 11/12 dengan seperti yang lain fansnya juga tidak mengetahui siapa dia sebenarnya.

KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL INTERNATIONAL

Hyuuga Neji,namikaze Naruto,Sai shimuranara Shikamaru kalian masuk kelas biologi x-1 dan Sasuke kau masuk kelas Fisika x-1

"hn"jawab mereka semua

terlihat seorang Sasuke berjalan seorang diri

tiba tiba

BRUKK

"Ah maafkan aku."maaf dari seorang gadis terdengar dikoridor sekolah yang sepi.

Sasuke masih terpaku sampai

"hmmmmmmm...darah suci"batin sang Uchiha

_hn aiapa mereka sebenarnya ? _

_dan kenapa Sasuke menyebut kata darah suci?_

_Siapa perempuan tadi?_

_saksikan chapter berikutnya._

_hhueee Ki-chan gak akan banyak omong gimana bagus gak?_apa jelek hiks hiks maafkan Ki-chan readers mengecewakan ya ada yang penasaran gak ?sama lanjutannya? oiya yang perahu kertas ada yang mau minta sequel nya gak ? (balik ceria) kalo ada tulis di kotak review perahu kertas dan yang ini jangan lupa di review okey okey bubay cemuah luv cemua...


	2. Chapter 2

episod sebelumnya

"maafkan aku"maaf dari seorang gadis terdengar

"maafkan aku"

sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya.

"hn" yang terdengar dari mulut sasuke hanya hn.

"engg aku duluan permisi."kata sang gadis yang ternyata kita lihatvdari taq name nya bernama Sakura Haruno.

Sakura langsung pergi saat tak mendapat jawaban dari Sasuke.

"hn,aku sudah menemukan sang pemilik "darah suci" itu. Sasuke bergumam.

SKIP TIME

sampai lah sasuke dikelas yang dia tuju Fisika X-1

"hn,perimisi sensei saya murid baru."

"oh kau murid baru itu ya,baik semua kalian punya teman baru,silahkan perkenalkan dirimu."

"Uchiha Sasuke desu,salam kenal."

seisi kelas hening lalu terdengar terikan melengking dari seluruh gadis dikelas tersebut.

Kyaaaaa Sasuke berapa nomor ponsel mu?

Sasuke dimana alamat rumahmu?

Sasuke ?

Sasuke ?

dan masih banyak pertanyaan dari seliruh gadis dikels X-1 itu cuman Ki-chan males jelasin.

"oke oke tenang semua,Sasuke kau bisa duduk didekat aww maaf disamping Sakura Haruno,Haruno angkat tanganmu!"

Sang Haruno pun mengangkat tangannya.

"a'a Uchiha-san salam kenal"sapa ramah Sakura kepada Sasuke.

"hn,Sasuke saja"balas dan perintah sasuke.

"baiklah Uchi..aa Sasuke."turut Sakura.

SKIP TIME

KRING KRING

"aa karna sudah bel,pelajaran kita akhiri dan kita sambung minggu depan"

"hai sensei"jawab semua murid dengan nada yang berbeda beda.

"ano Sasuke apa kau mau kekantin?" tanya Sakura

"tidak,aku menunggu teman teman ku." jawab sasuke.

"baiklah kalau begitu,akuduluan ya."

"hn"

Sasuke akhirnya bertemu dengan naruto dan yang lain.

"aku sudah menemukan sang darah suci"

"itu bagus,sekarang tugas kita hanya tinggal menangkap sang darah suci saja." respon dari Naruto

"tidak semudah itu Naruto,kau tidak bisa dengan mudah menculik sang darah suci."

"shikamaru benar naruto." timpal neji.

SKIP TIME

"Aku sudah menemukan sang darah suci ayah."

"bagus Sasuke,segera tangkap dia!"

"tidak bisa ayah,aku harus menyesuaikan diri dulu dengannya ayah."

"hn percepat lah Sasuke aku membutuhkan darah itu untuk keabadianku"

"baik ayah"

terlihat seseorang sedang bermain piano dengan indahnya.

"hn darah suci aku akan segera mendapatkanmu" gumam seseorang tersebut yang ternyata kita ketahui bernama Sasuke.

sasuke berjalan menuju sebuah meja.

"sasuke apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya Naruto

"hn Sasuke kau memikirkan sang darah suci hm?" jawab sekaligus tanya Shikamaru.

"hn,sudahlah aku mau pergi dulu" jawab sasuke.

Diperjalanan Sasuke melihat sesosok kepala Pink

"kyyaaà lepaskan aku,aaa menjauh kau,aku kyaaaa jangan sentuh aku."

terdengar terikan yang ternyata dia segera menuju Sakura.

"sasuke"

"kalian menjauh darinya"perintah Sasuke dengan nada dingin dan mencekam

"heh kau hanya bocah berani apa hah!"tantang seorang pria botak kepada Sasuke.

"sakura masuk ke mobil!"

"ba..ba..baik sasuke"

sakura segera masuk kedalam mobil sasuke.

sedangkan sasuke diluar sana

heh bocah maju kau!

".."

baik aku yang akan maju duluan! hyaaa"

sang penjahat memulai dengan memukul sayang pukulannya itu dengan mudah nya sasuke tangkis dan sasuke memelintir tangan sang penjahat hingga

KRAK

ahhh ternyata tanagn sang penjahat sedikit retak akibay pitingan sasuke

argggg lepaskan tanganku bocah tengik!

"hn"

argg mundur semua mundur!

Sasukepun kembali kedalam mobil untuk menemui Sakura.

"hn,kau tak apa Sakura?"

"aku tidak apa apa,terima kasih ya Sasuke-kun"jawab sakura

"hn,ngomong ngomng kau memanggilku apa Sasuke-kun?"

"aa"sakura hanya menjawab dengan gumaman plus wajah semerah buah tomat.

"hn,kenapa wajah mu merah seperti buah tomat,tapi aku suka."tutur sasuke dan yeh wajah sakura tambah merah bahkan sakura hampir pingsan mendengar penuturan sasuke.

"hn yasudah kau pasti lapar,kita makan dulu oke."

" Un."

SKIP TIME

"eng Sasuke-kun,kenapa kau bisa tau aku ada disana?" tanya Sakura.

"hn,aku hanya kebetulan lewat saja."

"a'a"

"Sakura,boleh aku memanggilmu Hime ?"

"a..ten..tentu saja boleh Sasuke-kun,tapi apa pacarmu tidak marah?"

"pacar,aku tidak punya pacar."

"Um."

SKIP TIME

"jadi di sini rumah mu?"

"iya,terima kasih ya sasu-kun sudah mengantar ku pulang"

"hn,daijibou,Hime kemari sebentar"

"ada apa sasu-kun?"

CUP

ahh ternyata sasuke hanya mengecup pipi sakura.

"nah Hime kau boleh masuk ke rumah mu."

"i..iya"

disaat Sakura sedang dikamar yang dia pikirkan hanya sasuke dan apa yang sasuke lakukan padany tadi.

cit cit cuit

"hoaamm,sudah pagi ya,lebih baik aku mandi sekarang."

SKIP TIME

Yah sakura sudah sampai disekolah tiba tiba

"hmmm...darah suci "gumam seseorang yang ternyata itu Sai.

Saat sai sedang berjalan dia tidak sengaja mencium bau darah suci itu.

"Ohayou minna!"

sapa seorang gadis dengan ceria

"ohayou saku"balas seorang gadis bernama Shion.

"ahh,pagi Sasu-kun"

"pagi Hime."

"HIME" seluruh kelas berteriak heboh.

TBC

maaf kan ki-chan hueeeee harlus tbc disini tangan ki-chan pegel wah 1 jam selesai wah keren pantes tangan ki-chan rasanya mau patah samapi sini dulu ya bacotan ki chan R&R okey


End file.
